1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a compensation element adjustment mechanism for optical compensation of a light modulation device, and a projector having such a compensation element adjustment mechanism incorporated therein.
2. Related Art
An optical compensation sheet is disposed on an entrance side or an emission side of a liquid crystal panel in an optical device for image light formation incorporated in a projector, and in order for adjusting the mounting posture of the optical compensation sheet, there is used a holder capable of rotating the optical compensation sheet around the optical axis or making the optical compensation sheet turn around the rotational axis perpendicular to the optical axis (see JP-A-2007-78735 (Patent Document 1)). In the case, for example, in which the optical compensation sheet is made turn around the rotational axis perpendicular to the optical axis together with a frame member, a pair of shaft members provided to the frame member is pivotally supported by a pair of pivotally supporting sections provided to a fixing member as protrusions, and the frame member is fixed to the fixing member with a screw after the adjustment.
However, in the holder described above, it is difficult to perform a fine adjustment of the mounting posture of the optical compensation sheet. Specifically, an operation of fixing the posture of the frame member with a screw is absolutely necessary after adjusting the posture of the frame member, and the posture of the frame member can easily be changed again when fixing it with a screw after the adjustment of the frame member, thus the precise adjustment of the mounting posture of the optical compensation sheet and the fixation thereafter are difficult.